Lay Me Down
by daethameerame
Summary: Because I just want you to be here, by my side. iKON Fanfiction, DoubleB (Bobby/Hanbin). It's BoyxBoy story, so don't like, don't read!


Title: Lay Me Down

Fandom: iKON

Pairing: DoubleB (Bobby/Hanbin)

Characters: Bobby, Hanbin

Disclaimer: The characters are belong to God, themselves, and YGEntertainment. The story inspired by Sam Smith's song, Lay Me Down. If there's similarity with other story, it just a coincidence.

Warning: Yaoi (BoyxBoy). Don't like, don't read!

* * *

"Jiwon-ah!" Aku tak menghiraukan dan tak mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Ibu yang memanggilku. Aku terus berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Seakan, aku tak hidup. Aku kini bagaikan boneka kayu yang bergerak karena sebuah tali, tak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Dan semua ini karenanya, yang meninggalkanku di sini. Dengan rasa cinta yang bahkan masih sangat besar untuknya.

"Jiwon-ah." Panggil Ibu lagi. Namun, kali ini suaranya melembut dan terdengar sangat sedih. "Makan dulu, sayang. Ibu sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawabku dengan nada datar. Aku bisa merasakan raut wajah Ibu berubah. Kini, ia terlihat sangat sedih. Aku bisa melihatnya dari sudut mataku.

"Kalau kamu tidak makan, nanti kamu jatuh sakit, sayang. Makan dulu, ya." Ibu menghampiriku, dengan mengembangkan senyum sedih di bibirnya. Namun, senyuman itu tak membuat hatiku luluh. Aku tetap membeku. Kemudian, aku melangkah pergi, berjalan menuju kamarku. Tak menjawab perkataan Ibu. Mungkin, aku berdosa sekarang. Aku durhaka. Aku menjadi anak yang selalu membantah perkataan Ibu dan membuatnya sedih. Sebab, Jiwon yang dulu sudah tiada. Jiwon yang lembut, penurut, dan murah senyum sudah lenyap. Pergi. Bersama dengannya, dan juga kenangan kami berdua. Yang tertinggal hanyalah aku, yang tak mampu lagi menguntaikan senyuman di bibirku. Hanya aku, yang dingin. Membeku bagaikan es.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri bilik kecil ini. Melangkah perlahan, hingga kucapai kasur kecilku. Aku membaringkan tubuhku, dan mulai mengatur napasku. Setiap aku berada di sini, aku merasakan sesak di dadaku. Sesak yang sangat menyakitkan. Dan aku tak pernah bisa kabur dari perasaan ini. Karena terlalu banyak kenangan di sini. Kenanganku bersamanya, yang jika semakin kuingat, semakin besar pula luka yang tercipta di hatiku. Jika aku mampu, aku ingin kembali menitikkan air mataku, seperti dulu. Seperti saat ia baru saja pergi kini, air mataku sudah mengering. Tak bisa lagi jatuh membasahi pipiku. Sesakit apapun hatiku, aku tak bisa lagi menangis. Yang bisa kulakukan kini hanyalah tertawa. Ya, tertawa. Tawa yang bahkan terdengar sangat bodoh di telingaku. Menyakitkan. Dan kemudian menghancurkanku kembali, secara perlahan-lahan.

Kutupi mataku dengan lenganku, berusaha melindungi mataku dari cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan. Tapi, saat aku menutup kedua mataku, bayangannya kembali muncul. Senyumannya, tawanya, segala sesuatu tentang dirinya dapat kembali kurasakan. Dan saat itu juga, aku berteriak. Aku frustasi. Aku tak bisa menahan semua ini. Aku sudah tak bisa lagi bertahan. Setiap benda yang ada di sekitarku jatuh, terlempar ke atas lantai. Lagi-lagi, aku berteriak. Bagaikan orang gila.

"Jiwon-ah! Buka pintunya, sayang. Ibu mohon..." Permohonannya tak kuhiraukan. Karena aku sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih. Bahkan, meskipun aku tahu Ibu sedang menangis di luar sana, aku tetap berteriak. Aku bukan lagi Jiwon yang dulu, yang selalu berusaha menghapus air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi Ibu. Dan hati kecilku hanya mampu membisikkan kata 'maaf' pada Ibu, tanpa mampu mengucapkannya.

Tangisan Ibu semakin keras kudengar, begitu juga dengan teriakanku. Kini, sejuta kata mengapa berputar di dalam otakku. Berusaha mencari jawaban dari tiap pertanyaan yang terpikirkan. Berusaha mengetahui alasan dari setiap kejadian yang ada. _Mengapa dia harus meninggalkanku seperti ini? Mengapa semuanya harus terjadi begitu cepat? Mengapa...?_

Dan semua pertanyaan itu hanya menggantung di sana, tanpa ada seorang pun yang mampu menjawabnya. Termasuk dia.

Aku pun kembali berusaha mengatur napasku. Kudapati lembar kenangan kami, foto kami, terpajang dengan indah di atas meja belajarku. Kemudian, aku pun berbisik pada kesunyian, "Hanbin-ah... Aku merindukanmu... Sangat merindukanmu..." Dan aku kembali terjatuh, pada lubang kehancuran.

oOo

Tanpa kusadari, langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Malam yang kelam kembali datang dan menjemputku. Menjemputku pada kesunyian dan kesedihan. Yang tanpa sengaja kembali menorehkan luka di hatiku, tepat di atas luka yang bahkan belum mengering.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Kudapati Ibu tengah terduduk, dengan mata yang merah dan sembab, Tanpa perlu penjelasan aku sudah mengerti, Ibu menangis. Menangisi keadaanku, menangisi kehancuranku, menangisiku. Ia mungkin berusaha tersenyum saat melihatku. Namun, matanya tak dapat berbohong. Matanya masih menangis, redup, tanpa cahaya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah akan itu. Tapi, aku belum bisa mengembalikan cahaya itu. Karena aku bahkan belum bisa mengembalikan cahayaku sendiri.

"Jiwon-ah..."

"Aku pergi." Aku sadar bahwa aku sangatlah jahat. Bahwa semua ini tak adil untuk Ibu. Ia harus menderita setiap kali melihatku menderita. Tapi, siapa yang bisa disalahkan? Bahkan ini bukan salahnya, bukan salah kepergiannya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku, berjalan menuju tempatnya berada. Langkah kakiku terasa berat, aku tak benar-benar mampu berjalan ke sana. Aku tak bisa, hanya tak bisa. Aku tak mampu kembali menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dia benar-benar bukan untukku. Namun, aku sangat ingin menemuinya. Meskipun sulit, aku berusaha mencapai tempatnya. Sesampainya aku di sana, aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk menuju ruangannya. Kugeser pintu kayu itu, dan aku dapat mencium aroma bunga di sana. Bunga yang diletakkan oleh orang-orang yang juga menyayanginya, sama sepertiku. Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya, mengusap lembut wajahnya yang tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat kusukai, sangat kurindukan.

"Hanbin-ah, aku datang. Setelah berusaha menahan semua rasa sakit ini, aku datang." Ucapanku sedikit bergetar, dan semuanya semakin jelas saat tanganku yang mengusap piguranya ikut bergetar. Ya, pigura, hanya sebuah foto.

"Kamu harus tahu, betapa sulitnya aku menjalani hari-hari tanpamu di sini, di sisiku. Waktuku seakan-akan berjalan dengan lambat. Duniaku terasa gelap, sunyi, sepi. Dan aku... aku hancur, Hanbin-ah. Aku hancur." Isakan pelan memaksa untuk meluncur dari bibirku, mencekat tenggorokanku. Namun, aku berusaha menahannya, menahan tangisanku di depan dia, orang yang kucintai. Di depan Hanbin.

"Aku merasakan sakit yang mendalam, Hanbin-ah. Aku merasa aku tak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu. A-aku... a..." Semuanya runtuh. Tangisanku mulai meluncur dengan bebas mengiringi setiap kalimatku. Dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir deras dari kedua mataku. "Aku..." Kuhelakan napas panjang, "Aku ingin berada di sana, berbaring di sampingmu..." Tangisanku semakin keras, dan aku sudah tak mampu menghentikannya.

 _"Hyung harus berjanji, Hyung tidak akan menangis saat aku pergi nanti."_ Memoriku akan dirinya mulai berputar di dalam kepalaku. Seakan-akan mengingatkanku pada janji yang kami buat bersama. Janji yang bahkan sejak awal ku sadari tak akan bisa kutepati.

"Maafkan aku, Hanbin-ah. Aku sudah berusaha tak menangis setiap memikirkanmu. D-dan kupikir... Kupikir, aku sudah berhasil. Namun, rasa sakit itu masih ada, dan semakin terasa menyakitkan."

 _"Berhentilah menangis, Hyung. Kau terlihat jelek menangis seperti itu."_ Kulepaskan tawa kecil dari bibirku. Semua kenangan itu muncul satu-persatu. Meskipun hanya kenangan, namun aku merasa ia benar-benar sedang berbicara padaku.

"Aku tak bisa benar-benar berhenti menangis, kau tahu? Bahkan saat kupikir air mataku sudah habis, aku tetap menangis di sini."

 _"Hyung tahu 'kan, kalau aku sangat mencintaimu?"_

"Aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh. Kau juga tahu itu." Aku tampak seperti orang gila yang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Namun, aku benar-benar merasakan kehadirannya di sini. Dan hal itu membuatku merasa lebih nyaman.

 _"Meskipun nanti aku sudah tiada, aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu, Hyung. Jadi, jangan pernah bersedih dan jangan pernah menangis. Karena, saat kamu menangis, aku juga ikut menangis. Dan hal itu akan membuatku semakin benci pada diriku sendiri, karena aku tak bisa lagi memelukmu yang sedang menangis."_ Memori itu memukulku dengan keras, membuatku merasa bersalah dan berpikir, apakah sekarang dia tengah menangis bersamaku?

"Aku berjanji, ini adalah air mata terakhirku. Aku tak akan menangis lagi. Maka dari itu, jangan benci dirimu sendiri, ya? Aku tak suka melihatmu seperti itu, Hanbin-ah." Tuturku pada keheningan ruangan itu. "Dan aku berjanji, aku akan kembali menjadi Jiwon yang dulu. Aku tak akan lagi menghancurkan diriku sendiri. Karena aku tahu, kamu masih ada di sini, dan menyembuhkan luka di hatiku. Kamu tak pernah pergi, benar 'kan, Hanbin-ah?"

Kehangatan menyelimuti hatiku. Aku seperti merasakan pelukannya. Pelukan yang selalu berhasil membuatku tenang. Dan hal itu membuat senyuman kembali mengembang di bibirku. Senyuman yang benar-benar tulus dari hatiku.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, ya. Saat aku mengunjungimu lagi, aku berjanji aku akan tersenyum dengan lebar." Ucapku sambil tertawa kecil. Kukecup fotonya dengan lembut, sambil memberikan senyumanku untuknya. Kemudian, aku pun berlalu dari sana. Melangkahkah kakiku pada kehidupanku yang baru. Berusaha kembali menjadi Jiwon yang dulu, supaya Hanbin tetap bisa tersenyum di sana.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hanbin-ah." Ujarku sembari memandang langit yang dipenuhi bintang, yang kini kembali terlihat bercahaya di mataku.

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jiwon-hyung."_ Aku kembali tersenyum saat mendengar suaranya di kepalaku. Karena aku tahu, ia tengah tersenyum padaku dari atas sana. Memandangku dan menjagaku, meskipun aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan mataku, meskipun aku tak bisa merasakan sentuhannya secara nyata, tapi aku tahu, ia akan selalu ada untukku.

 **-The End-**

 **Author's Note** : Hanya ingin kembali berterima kasih ke semua yang udah baca fanfic-fanfic ku dan bersedia berkomentar! Terima kasih juga untuk **Ibob** yang gak bisa kubales komentarnya :') Pokoknya, makasih semuanya! ^^


End file.
